


Christmas Just Won't Be Christmas With Zombies

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The March clan prepares to leave for a round of caroling in the middle of a bothersome zombie invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Just Won't Be Christmas With Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiana606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/gifts).



"Do you suppose we'll ever see the end of them?" Amy whined, a clothespin on the tip of her nose as she mixed sulfur with gunpowder.

"Hush, Amy," Meg insisted, her needle stabbing into and out of the canvas bag they'd stuffed with raw meat.

"But it's almost Christmas!" Amy cried out, filled with injustice at the very notion of battling. "Christmas isn't Christmas with someone's eyeball in your shoe!"

"Christopher Columbus, Amy! We've got bigger problems to deal with!" Jo complained, handing Beth another set of bullets. The younger girl's fingers were steady as she loaded the rifle.

Father's rifle gleamed in Jo's hands as she shouldered it. A familiar, high-pitched whistle drew her attention. "Laurie!" she shouted, waving her palm. "Olly olly oxenfree!" Then she saw a green-tinged limb shoot up over the fence. "Laurie, look out!"

Laurie whipped around and blew the top of the zombie's head clean off, before scrambling over the fence and heading to the March's back door. Jo let him in quickly. "It looks like they're bunching up over in Cotter's field," he said. "I'm going to take as many as I can down before they get to the church."

"Well," Marmee declared, appearing at the top of the stairs with a bundle of guns. "You can't go alone."

"Oh, may we go with Laurie, Marmee?" Amy bubbled.

"You most certainly may - as long as I come with you. We'll go visiting, and then have a splendid pudding when we get home," Marmee declared, herding her flock outside, carrying the bomb bundle with her.

Then she lit the meat bomb alight and threw it through their front window, seeing the flash and hearing the shrieks of the undead as she made her way to the family carriage.


End file.
